An output circuit of the general type with which this invention is concerned is shown in FIG. 10.3.2-3 of a Hewlett-Packard publication "Optoelectronics, Fiberoptics Application Manual", 1981. In this prior output network a data signal is connected to a first optical coupler on the operating side via a NAND element, to which it is logically connected via a transmitter release signal. This logical coupling of the data signal to the transmitter release signal is undertaken only so that the light emitting diode of this first optical coupler is turned on only when the transmitter is released for transmitting. Thus, an unnecessary deterioration of the optical coupler light emitting diode can be avoided. The data signal is electrically isolated from the operating side by the optical coupler and connected to the transmitter, where it drives a power output stage. This is implemented in the form of an integrated circuit. It has two outputs by which a ground symmetric output signal can be released. Both outputs can be simultaneously switched to high resistance via a second input of the power output stage. This second input of the power output stage is driven by the transmitter release signal via an operating side negation element and a second optical coupler. This second optical coupler electrically isolates the operating side transmitter release signal from the line side of the transmitter. In this known output network, a line driving component of comparatively complicated construction is used as a power output stage. The line driving component also contains the complete driver logic circuitry; thus, in the event of a defect, the entire, comparatively expensive, line driver component must be exchanged.